


if we have each other (then we'll both be fine)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), avalance - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sara's powers, They talk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: Putting the sunglasses on, Sara tilts her head to look at Charlie. She’s scared, of course she is, but when Sara looks at her she doesn’t see her usual glow. It’s just… Charlie. Their eyes meet and it’s still just Charlie. And Sara sighs; relieved.orsara's new power allows her to see people's destiny. she's scared to see ava's.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	if we have each other (then we'll both be fine)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me literally this morning while I was scrolling the tl on the bird app. I don't know exactly how it came to be but with Sara being the Paragon of Destiny and her powers being something related to her eyes I thought it'd be ~cool if she could see people's destiny. not quite sure how that'd work so I gave it my own twist, as you do. naturally I had to write something Avalance about it. et voilà. 
> 
> this was written in, like, two hours and un-beta'd, because I am me, so you're going to have to deal with possible typo's and grammar mistakes. I apologize, English is not my first language! and I am lazy by nature.

They all suffer from losing Behrad. 

It’s difficult and it’s hard and they’ve all suffered so many losses; this one’s just too much to bear. Nate hasn’t said a word since it happened, Zari is constantly pacing around the bridge or following Constantine everywhere he goes, everybody is walking on eggshells around… well.. everybody. 

And then there’s Sara. Sara feels guilty, as always. She knew it would end badly, she knew she was leading her team into something they couldn’t get out of. She just knew, yet she did it anyway. Because they need the Loom of Fate. Sara just wonders if that’s more important than protecting her family. 

But that’s not the only thing weighing Sara down. Ever since her run-in with Atropos she feels different. Not necessarily worse, but something has changed. She’s just not sure what it is. All she knows is that her eyes are either constantly itchy or hurting, the light in the Waverider too bright to handle. Almost like she’s got a migraine, just minus the excruciating headache. 

Whenever she looks at her friends there’s this glow coming off them, but when she mentions it to them no one can see what she’s talking about. It’s like she’s the only one who can see it. And it gets worse every day. 

It’s only after three days that Sara thinks she’s losing her mind. 

It happens when she’s grabbing breakfast in the kitchen, just after Nate walks in. She watches how he walks towards the fridge, the glow around his body a soft grey. Less dark than yesterday, yet still clearly a shade of the color. Sadness, Sara has figured out. The whole team’s glow is either grey or a soft, dark shade of red- anger. It’s only when Nate turns his head to look at her and their eyes lock that a shockwave is being sent through her. 

She doesn’t know what’s happening. One second all she sees is Nate in their kitchen, the next she’s standing in the middle of a living room, surrounded by a ton of people. It’s like they don’t notice her, don’t see her. Like she’s a ghost. There’s two kids running around the room, some younger people scattered on the multiple couches. They’re all laughing, sharing stories. There’s an elderly couple, hands intertwined together tightly between them on the loveseat. 

It takes Sara a second to recognize them. Nate and Zari. 

They’re old and wrinkly, but they’re happy and seeming surrounded by their family. It’s happy and safe and Sara doesn’t know what it is, but it’s there and she knows it’s real, somehow. Like she can see the future. Nate’s future. 

She’s roughly brought back out of her vision - or whatever you want to call it, Sara’s not sure - by Nate shaking her shoulder. _Their_ Nate. He’s looking at her questioningly, eyes worried and brows furrowed.  
“Everything okay?” 

Sara doesn’t say anything. She just nods, hums an affirmation and excuses herself. She needs to get out of there, needs to figure out what the hell just happened. Her eyes are burning and Sara rubs them to make it go away. It only makes it worse. They feel like they’re on fire, like someone poured acid in them. She doesn’t know how to make it go away. 

She wants to go and find John, ask him if he knows what’s going on, or Charlie, but they’re both working on the Loom and she doesn’t want to bother them. Not with this. Not yet. So she rushes to the library, hoping she can find something in there. 

What she doesn’t expect is to find Zari in there. For multiple reasons. Sara tries not to look at her, tries her best to avert her gaze and walk straight back out, but Zari puts her hand on Sara’s arm and Sara turns towards her almost automatically. Their eyes meet and Sara knows what’s coming before it happens. 

She sees the same thing she did with Nate. 

Sara tries to shake herself out of it, tries to blink and look away, but it’s stronger than her. Sara’s not used to not being in control of what she’s doing. She's used to always knowing. She’s always in full control. This is too much. She can feel the air being sucked out of her lungs, like she can’t breathe. She’s trying to take in as much air as she can, but it’s not getting to where it’s supposed to be. 

Two soft hands on her arms are what brings her back. 

Sara blinks, eyes hurting. She squeezes them shut, tries to breathe, tries to get her heart rate back to normal. Zari is squeezing her arms now, telling her to breathe, telling her to listen to her voice. Sara can’t focus. Her eyes are closed, the pain now a little less, but her heart is beating out of her chest and her mind is racing. She doesn’t know what to do. 

“Sara.” Zari says, voice gentle, “Hey. Look at me.” 

Sara just shakes her head aggressively. She can’t look at Zari, not again. She can’t look at anyone until she figures out what’s wrong. So she pulls out of Zari’s grip and storms out of the library, in need of finding either John or Charlie. 

It takes her thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of avoiding everyone, keeping her gaze fixated on the floor. She doesn’t know what’s going on or what’s the cause of this. Sara figures it’s linked to Atropos, but she doesn’t know what it is. 

She finds both John and Charlie on the bridge, just returned from wherever they went. Sara can’t keep up. 

“I need your help. Please.”

She doesn’t look at them. She can’t. She stares at their feet, their glows already making her shoulders tense. She has absolutely no idea what this is, but she hates it and she wants it to stop. Immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asks, not being used to Sara not looking at her, not being used to Sara not being direct.

Sara shakes her head. “I- My eyes hurt. And when I look people in the eye I can… See things. Their future, I guess?” Sara hesitates, “Their destiny?” 

_Paragon of Destiny_. 

For a second she wonders if that might’ve got something to do with it. If maybe, because she’s a Paragon, that was the reason she overcame Atropos. And she can now, somehow, see people’s destiny. Fucked up twist of fate. 

Charlie tells her as much, but she’s also not sure. And it sucks, but at least she’s got something that might make it easier for Sara. Leading her towards her room, Sara keeps her eyes firmly on the ground, staring at her own shoes. There’s still a burning in her eyes, but it’s less, and she’s almost glad. 

It takes Charlie a few minutes to find what she’s looking for, but then she’s holding a pair of sunglasses in front of Sara’s eyes. She’s confused, but figures she might as well just go with it. When she takes them from Charlie, there’s a shiver that runs fully down her spine and a flash of something before Sara’s eyes. But it’s gone before she can realize what it is. 

Putting the sunglasses on, Sara tilts her head to look at Charlie. She’s scared, of course she is, but when Sara looks at her she doesn’t see her usual glow. It’s just… Charlie. Their eyes meet and it’s still just Charlie. And Sara sighs; relieved. 

She pulls Charlie in a hug, squeezing as tight as she can. “Thank you.” 

It’s better after that. 

She can look at people again without seeing their future. Sara doesn’t know which kind of sunglasses Charlie gave her, but she’s not going to complain. It still sucks, because now Sara sees everything in shades of grey and black, but it’s better than the pain and the burning and the way it made her feel. 

Her team’s a little confused at first. She doesn’t really tell them what’s going on- just that Atrapos did something to her, to her eyes, and she needs to wear sunglasses from now on. They seem fine. All except for Ava. 

Ava, who she’s been, kind of, avoiding ever since. She doesn’t know how to be around Ava and not look at her like she used to. Sara feels like her sunglasses are just constantly in the way, like she shouldn’t need them, but she does. She wouldn’t know what she’d do if she’d see Ava’s destiny and she isn’t in it. 

Ava tries to talk to her. Because, of course she does. Sara feels bad for shrugging her off, for shutting her out. What is she supposed to say? 

It’s only when Sara’s brushing her teeth late at night, and the door opens behind her, that she knows there’s no getting out of it now. It’s been another two days since Charlie gave her the glasses, two days of avoiding Ava’s questions, and Sara knows her time’s run out. She glances at Ava through the mirror, before leaning over the sink to rinse her mouth. 

Soft footsteps behind her make her tense, until there’s two hands on her hips. She feels Ava behind her, her fingers squeezing softly, almost like they’re massaging her skin. Sara straightens herself and almost automatically leans into Ava’s body, her back firmly pressed against Ava’s front. Ava’s arms now fully circle around Sara’s waist, pulling her flush against her, leaving no space between them.

“Hi,” Ava says, voice soft and careful. Her chin comes to rest on Sara’s shoulder, her eyes still trained on Sara’s face in the mirror. 

Sara smiles, just a little, “Hey, baby.” 

Ava squeezes again before tilting her head and kissing Sara’s bare shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

And Sara doesn’t know what to say. Is she? She has no idea. She feels like she is, but she also knows as soon as she takes these glasses off she’ll just be back at square one. Ava seems to notice her hesitation, because her posture changes and she tenses just a bit. 

“Please talk to me, Sara.” 

Sara knows she should. She just doesn’t know where to start. So she does what she knows she’s good at and turns around in her girlfriend’s arms, her hands coming to rest on the back of Ava’s neck. 

“I love you.” Sara whispers, before tugging Ava into her and kissing her. “I love you so much.” 

Ava gives into it for a while- kisses Sara back like her life depends on it, her grip tight on Sara’s waist. She presses Sara back into the sink, uses her full body weight to keep Sara in place. Her nails are digging into Sara’s skin, just between her top and her jeans. 

Then she pulls back. 

“I love you, too, Sara.” She whispers against her lips. “So much. But you have to talk to me. I can see something’s wrong. Clearly. If the sunglasses are no indication.” 

And Sara almost laughs. But instead she does the opposite. She doesn’t know where the tears come from but suddenly they’re there, rolling down her cheeks, and she’s too slow to stop them. Too weak to stop them. 

Ava sees them. Sara’s not surprised. She cups Sara’s cheeks, wipes her tears away with her thumbs. Then she kisses her again. Soft and gentle, hoping to take her pain away. She leans her forehead against Sara’s and sighs quietly. 

“I’m here for you, Sara. Please don’t shut me out.” 

Sara nods, clears her throat, wipes her eyes. It’s then that Ava’s hands move from her cheeks to the glasses, trying to take them off. Sara whips her head out of Ava’s grasp, terrified. She can’t look at Ava. Not without her glasses. Sara feels her whole body trembling, shaking, like she’s burning up. She wants to run. 

But Ava is right there. Warm and solid and safe. Her hands are back on Sara’s waist, grounding her, calming her down. Soft kisses are pressed against her cheeks, her forehead, her temple. All Sara can see, and hear, and feel, is Ava. 

“Sorry,” Ava whispers between kisses, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.” 

Sara leans into her again, shaking her head, mumbling a soft, “It’s okay. It’s okay. I love you.” 

Ava pulls her into a hug, still pressing gentle kisses against her skin, wherever she can reach. “I love you, too. So much.” 

They stand there for what feels like hours. Being wrapped in Ava’s arms, feeling her lips all over her shoulders, neck and face, it’s making her feel a little less scared and alone. 

“I’m sorry,” Sara now apologizes. 

Ava just shakes her head, pulling back to look at her, “Don’t you dare apologize. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I don’t mean to shut you out. I promise.” 

“I know, my love.” 

“It’s just how I get. I’m trying to work on it.”

“I know.” 

Another kiss pressed to her forehead. 

“I love you.” 

Ava chuckles, “I know. I love you, too.” 

“I know.” 

There’s soft smiles on both their faces now and somehow it makes Sara feel like everything is going to be okay. Ava’s face grows more serious after a second, one of her hands softly caressing Sara’s face. 

“Why won’t you let me take your glasses off?” 

Sara tenses, Ava notices. She rubs small circles into the skin on Sara’s back with the hand that’s not on her face. But she doesn’t take back the question, her eyes still gazing right into Sara’s through her glasses. 

“I miss your eyes, baby.” 

“I- It’s complicated. I don’t even know myself.” 

“Talk to me? Please?” 

And Sara does. She tells Ava everything. From what she’s been experiencing since her fight with Atropos until a few days ago where Charlie gave her the glasses. She tells Ava how scared she is, and has been, how much it hurts. And she cries. Tears roll down her face and Ava patiently wipes them away as she listens. Her eyes never leaving Sara’s face. 

“I just- I can’t do that with you. I can’t look at you and see what your life is destined to be and not-” Sara stops herself then and there. 

She doesn’t know if she can get the words out. Doesn’t know if she’s brave enough to say it out loud. But Ava is still looking at her, still touching her, protecting her, and Sara can feel her walls tumbling down. Like they always do for Ava. 

“And not what?” 

“And not see myself in it.” Sara admits, voice quiet. “I don’t know what I’d do if I’m not in it.” 

Ava’s eyes widen, like she’s shocked Sara could think something like this. Both her hands now come up to hold Sara’s face gently, making her look at her. She can’t see that Sara’s averting her gaze, but it’s like somehow she knows. Ava always knows.

“Sara. Look at me, please.” 

And Sara does. Sara always does. 

“You are the love of my life,” Ava starts. “There is no way you are not my future. I want to grow old with you, Sara. I want to do it all with you. You are my destiny. All of it. There’s no chance that, if you decide to look at me, really look at me, you won’t see yourself. You’ll be everywhere.” 

“You think so?”

“I know so. I promise.” 

And Sara believes her. Somehow she knows, deep in her heart, that Ava is saying the truth. That they are meant to be, that they are each other’s destiny. And the fear she was holding inside her heart slowly dissipates. She takes a deep breath and reaches up towards her face, fingers tightly grasped around the temples of her glasses. 

She can do this. 

“You don’t have to, Sara. Please don’t feel pressured.” 

“I know. I want to.”

“Okay.” 

And Sara takes off her glasses. Her eyes are still squeezed shut, scared of what will happen when she opens them, but Ava’s hands are on her waist once again and Sara focuses on them as she opens her eyes. 

At first she keeps her gaze fixated on Ava’s hands. Her fingers on her skin. Ava’s wrists, her lower arms. Then she stares at Ava’s shirt. Dark green, sleeveless, turtleneck. Sara’s gaze wanders off towards Ava’s biceps, her shoulders, her neck. Her chin. Her lips, tugged up into a small and encouraging smile. Her cheeks, slightly tinted pink. Her nose. Her lower eyelashes, black and soft. 

And then Sara looks into her eyes. 

Blue and caring and beautiful. 

The glow coming off Ava is bright red - love - and it washes over Sara like a tidal wave. And then there’s bright light, her eyes burning, hurting. 

A second later she’s in a park. She’s not sure what to expect. There’s people there, obviously. But she doesn’t see herself. Panic starts to engulf her, clawing at her chest. Ava was wrong. Ava was _wrong_. 

But then she hears laughter. Full, deep belly laughter. Sara turns towards it, her eyes locking onto a pair of women sat under a tree. It’s summer, the tree is in full bloom, the sun is out. The women are getting older, blonde hair slowly turning white. They’re looking at each other, love pouring out of their eyes. Sara recognizes Ava in a heartbeat. She’s thrown back into Ava’s purgatory, sitting on the 50 year warranty mattress with her. That’s the same Ava. 

Sara walks towards them and it’s when she can see the other woman that she stops in her tracks. That’s her. Ava was right. They are each other’s destiny. They are growing old together. They are _forever_. 

She doesn’t realize at first, but her sight has gotten blurry, tears pooling in her eyes. And for the first time in days, or weeks, Sara’s lost count, they’re happy tears. 

Both Sara and Ava, the old ones, move in the sun and it’s then that something shiny on both their ring finger catches Sara’s attention. They’re married. They’re married and they’re happy and they’re forever. 

This time when Sara’s pulled out of her thoughts - vision? she’s still not sure - it’s because of Ava. Soft, sweet Ava. Ava, who she’s going to marry and grow old with. There’s a smile on Sara’s face as Ava comes back into view. Her glow is still red and Sara’s eyes still burn and itch, but the fear she was harboring in her heart is no more. 

Ava softly hands Sara back her glasses and Sara gratefully puts them on. 

“And?” 

Sara doesn’t say anything. Words wouldn’t do the feeling in her heart any justice. She just leans in and kisses Ava, hands coming up to tangle in Ava’s hair. Sara pushes herself against Ava, fully, completely, gives herself to her. Ava doesn’t protest, just kisses her back and holds her close. 

“I love you.” Sara says, again. “I love you so much, baby.” 

“I love you, too. And we will figure this out. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter if you please (@dinahhdrake) or leave a comment if you liked it pls !! 
> 
> thank you for reading. have a lovely day.  
> reminder to stay inside, wash your hands and take care of yourself and each other. <3


End file.
